Skeletor
Origin Signore della Snake Mountain Skeletor proviene dalla dimensione di Infinitia, Egli è venuto per il pianeta Eternia , quando una grande guerra nella sua dimensione ha aperto una porta verso Eternia. Creazione Prima apparizione nel Masters of the Universe mini fumetti # 1. Era un concetto creato da Lou Schiemer in promozione per il He-Man ei dominatori della serie tv Universo. primo scritto da Don Glut. Evoluzione dei caratteri Minicomics Skeletor in origine era un demonio da un'altra dimensione, dove la sua specie hanno combattuto in una grande guerra, finì sulla Eternia come la grande guerra ha creato un gateway di Eternia. Alla fine si viene a sapere dei fuochi magici del castello di Grayskull che gli darebbe il potere assoluto e governare il pianeta di Eternia. Egli trova che le leggende raccontano che il vero re del castello di Grayskull troverà le due metà della Spada del Potere e reclamerà il suo posto come re del castello e sovrano di Eternia. Dopo aver fallito per ingannare la dea guerriera del Castello di Grayskull ( Teela ) e He-Man si ritira con le due metà della spada esiliato in un'altra dimensione. Dopo molti tentativi sono fatti per distrarre He-Man o sconfiggerlo. Alcuni tentativi di coinvolgere nuovi scagnozzi in cui Skeletor avrebbe mandato, come Man-E-Faces , Trappola Jaw , o Mer-Man o la creazione di situazioni in cui He-Man deve lotta sarebbe alleati. Uno dei suoi tentativi di distruggere il castello stava usando un artefatto gigante che attira tutta l'energia magica di tutto il pianeta e fa un fascio di energia che potrebbe violare le mura del possente castello. Nella terza serie, I fumetti hanno iniziato a riflettere più da vicino al Cartoon Show He-Man ei dominatori dell'universo. E 'stato descritto come un demonio da un'altra dimensione. Fa molti tentativi di entrare nel castello, o ottenere la Spada del Potere di He-Man ei suoi amici. In una edizione in "Maschere del Potere" Skeletor aiuta He-Man dalla sua gabbia, costringendo i suoi servi per aiutare He-Man combattere un paio di demoni che rubano le Maschere del Potere. Anche più tardi scopriamo che Skeletor lavorato con il Horde male quando è stato prima imparare la magia. Ex maestro di Skeletor Hordak era il leader dell'Orda e tradito il suo allievo quando ha provato a prendere la figlia di Re Randor Adora, Skeletor lo ha tradito e ha dato via la sua posizione. I due sono stati acerrimi rivali in lotta per il potere da allora. Nel mini fumetto di serie 6 "The Search for Keldor", Skeletor recluta Ninjor dal passato e Scare Glow uno spirito maligno dal futuro per fermare il re Randor da scoprire che cosa è successo al fratello re. "Il segreto di Keldor, potrebbe benissimo distruggere me", ha detto Skeletor. in questo numero si riporta doppelganger di He-Man Faker . Anche se è stato sconfitto Skeletor He-Man aspetta per l'anno prossimo, quando si può scoprire cosa è successo al fratello di Randor. DC Comics Dopo la messa al bando delle due metà della spada potere nel mini comics, Skeletor cattura la Dea che diede He-Man il suo potere e si offre di lasciarla andare sulla condizione He-Man recupera diversi amuleti. Gran parte del fondo originale del personaggio rimane lo stesso dal mini fumetti. Egli tenta di ottenere He-Man di farlo 3 amuleti, al fine di recuperare segretamente le Spade del Potere dall'altra dimensione. Sarebbe al termine della serie che Skeletor avrebbe sconfitto il mago che aveva in mano le Spade del Potere e Skeletor avrebbe preso una metà e He-Man guadagnerebbero l'altra metà. Più tardi, Skeletor avrebbe inviato una creatura in un vortice di attaccare la Terra per disegnare nella sua mightest eroe. Superman finito nel vortice magico e finito su Eternia, dove ha cercato di combattere Skeletor, ma era la mente controllata dalla magia di Skeletor. Ha usato Superman di provare a entrare nel castello e prendere il potere magico per se stesso. Marvel / Star Comics Skeletor svolge spesso un ruolo piccolo in questa serie come la maggior parte delle sue apparizioni affrontare il suo rivale Hordak e l'Orda. Lavora con He-Man quando Hordak scatena un mostro granchio robotico chiamato Monstroid. Anche se He-Man salvato Skeletor dalla distruzione, lasciò He-Man per annegare e morire in fondo all'oceano. Avrebbe poi fare una creazione che si presenta come He-Man chiamato Faker, un doppelganger robotico per ingannare la strega e il pensiero famiglia reale è He-Man, anche se il suo piano iniziale non è riuscito a farlo in Castello di Grayskull avrebbe poi usare Faker da permettendo Randor per scoprire il segreto di Keldor. Skeletor si presenta con un 'idea di liberarsi di He-Man e crea una bomba crono che sarebbe esploso e inviare He-Man o la spada di alimentazione nel futuro. Il trigger è stato impostato quando le onde cerebrali di He-Man sono stati vicino alla bomba. Mentre il principe Adam che He-Man era vicino alla bomba, metterlo via e inviato la sua spada verso il futuro. Principe Adam dirige verso il futuro per trovare i controlli Skeletor ogni centimetro di Eternia. Senza di He-Man per opporsi a lui nel corso degli anni Skeletor finalmente catturato l'Incantatrice e scoppiò in Castle Grayskull diventando il suo nuovo re. Ci ha preso molti segreti del castello stesso e se stesso dio di Eternia proclamato. Come promemoria per instillare la paura nella gente, ha eretto un monumento che ha agito come un luogo grave per il suo nemico mancante. "Here Lies He-man". Come padrone di tutto quello che spesso usa le persone come cose di gioco e anche permesso una piccola ribellione di esistere solo per il fatto del suo divertimento. Sarebbe quando coglie il passato Principe Adam e il suo io presente che entrambi i principi utilizzano la spada potenziata e rivelano di Skeletor che He-Man era il principe Adam per tutto il tempo. L'attuale He-Man combatte Skeletor come l'intero castello crolla ontop di loro uccidendoli entrambi. Anche se era la fine di quel futuro Skeletor quello nelle vite passate e ancora combatte costantemente He-Man. Nuove Avventure di He-Man minicomics Skeletor riceve un segnale da un portale temporale e trucchi visitatori ribelli che lui è più grande eroe di Eternia, e che egli si unirà a loro non appena prendono tutto il potere magico dal castello di Grayskull. Mentre si inizia a salire a bordo della loro nave pronta a spedire loro e prendere il potere per se stesso Principe Adam arriva. Mentre i due lotta, sia sostenendo di essere l'eroe di Eternia, i viaggiatori che prendono entrambi ritorno al futuro, proprio come Skeletor prende il sopravvento Principe Adam usa la sua spada e rivela a Skeletor che è stato He-Man per tutto questo tempo , ma l'onda magica risultante distrugge gran parte della carne di Skeletor. Prende il momento in cui non stanno cercando di fuggire in un baccello con diversi strumenti e pezzi di ricambio. Egli inizia la riparazione dei danni al suo corpo, sostituendo la carne con parti meccaniche. Avrebbe poi unirsi a un gruppo di mutanti dalla luna di Nordor in cui egli organizza loro di attaccare il pianeta Primus, ma solo per lasciare He-Man di uccidersi. Egli agisce come consulente per Flogg il leader dei mutanti, che ha sempre intenzionata a rovesciare. Utilizzando Flogg di attuare piani e facendogli credere che fosse la sua idea Skeletor ruba il cristallo del pianeta Primus che mantiene l'atmosfera del pianeta in scacco. Anche se sconfitto, dice che il suo male è solo l'inizio. Creazioni MV / Immagine Gran parte del fondo i personaggi e la storia è stata cambiata quando la serie è stata modificata nel 2002. Skeletor, ex fratellastro di re Randor conosciuto come Keldor non è riuscito a uccidere il Consiglio degli Anziani che regnava su Eternia per molti secoli. Geloso del successo di suo fratello e portando fama e potere per se stesso, Keldor lasciato in esilio volontario per raccogliere la conoscenza della magia e costruire le sue forze. Lungo la sua strada ha imparato di magia dallo spirito disincarnato di un male antico conosciuto come Hordak. Lungo i suoi viaggi incontra Beast Man, che è un killer famigerato sulle isole Berserker, ed è inizialmente sconfitto da Beast Man. Keldor e Beast Man sono stati catturati dalle guardie reali di quelle isole e portarono al re per essere cucinato come un pasto. I due uscire dalla prigione e riescono a finire nell'arena dove i due combattono fuori le guardie. Keldor salva la vita Beast Man da modo di usare i suoi nuovi poteri magici. Beast Man segue Keldor principalmente per paura. Egli impara dell'antica fortezza nell'emisfero buio di Eternia chiamato Snake Mountain, e lo usa come sua base di operazioni come egli comincia a costruire il suo esercito. Skeletor sta costruendo il suo esercito e in questo momento si trova una torre di tecnologia custodita dal "Mago" e la sua guardia del corpo. Anche se perdere molti uomini, Beast Man assedia l'esterno della torre, mentre Keldor va dentro per fermare le difese di distruggere i suoi uomini. Egli incontra il mago e la sua guardia del corpo cieco. La guardia del corpo è uno spadaccino dotato che è stato infettato da un incantesimo magico rubare la sua visione. Keldor lui trucchi in risparmio di visione dello spadaccino da quello che era rimasto di essa, in cambio lui uccide la procedura guidata e promette lealtà alle forze di Keldor. Più tardi lo spadaccino ottiene una nuova visiera con 3 sensori ottici diversi e altri gadget di proiezione di energia. Avrebbe poi chiamarsi Tri-klops. Come la guerra del grande inquietudine comincia, Keldor comincia a portare più alleati nel suo gregge, Kronis, Male Lyn, Mer-Man, Clawful, e colpo di frusta. Ha poi deciso che era il momento di prendere d'assalto la Sala della Sapienza e prendere il potere magico dal Consiglio degli Anziani. Essendo uno spadaccino stesso Keldor impegnato il fratellastro Randor in combattimento corpo a corpo, senza l'aiuto del suo Havoc Staff. Anche se sconfitto in combattimento, Keldor cercato di utilizzare una boccetta di acido, ma si ritorse contro di nuovo sul suo volto. Si ritirò con i suoi uomini indietro nel emisfero buio dove è stato bloccato dietro una barriera mistica che non gli avrebbe permesso di tornare alla luce emisfero del pianeta. Durante questo tempo, che ha appena sofferto la sua sconfitta per mano di Randor, Keldor è andato al santuario di Hordak e desiderava Hordak per salvare la sua vita. Hordak ha fatto, ma con un prezzo, spogliando la carne fuori del volto di Keldor, tutto ciò che restava era un teschio galleggiante dove la testa era una volta. Hordak lo proclamò Skeletor Keldor dove un tempo sorgeva. Anche se l'incidente lo ha lasciato mentalmente sfregiato, Skeletor tornò a Snake Mountain di prendere il controllo delle sue forze. Kronis, uno dei Skeletors principali luogotenenti, sfidò Skeletor per il potere e non è riuscito nel suo primo tentativo. Egli fu bandito da Mountain Snake in disgrazia. Sarebbe mesi dopo che Skeletor si riunirà di nuovo Kronis ma con un esercito di suo per cercare di sconfiggere Skeletor e il suo esercito. I due duellato in cima al Monte Serpente dove Skeletor distrutto il braccio destro di Kronis, e spogliato alcuni della carne fuori del suo volto, poi mandando in frantumi la mascella inferiore. Sorpreso dalla capacità di Kronis di raccogliere un esercito e di sfidarlo, dà Kronis al Tri-klops per sistemarlo. Dato un nuovo braccio meccanico e la mascella, Kronis divenne Trap-Jaw. Grandi archi narrativi Shards of Darkness Skeletor stava prendendo l'alimentazione dal cristallo Shakkarn in tanti anni che asserisce lentamente aumentato il suo potere, ma solo tanto quanto il cristallo gli ha permesso troppo. Avrebbe poi avere il suo tirapiedi male Lyn lo tradisce in modo per lei di usare He-Man come uno strumento per prendere suspision off se stessa per portare più potere per se stessa. Questo fallì e Skeletor ha preso il cristallo e il frammento che ha fatto il cristallo incompleta. Con il potere che sconfisse un corrotto He-Man. Era tardi nella camera principale bocca di Snake Mountain che He-Man si liberò e combattuto Skeletor con la propria Havoc Staff. se quasi picchiato He-Man insegue il cristallo. Anche se solo per un istante, He-Mans spirito era sparito, orologi Skeletor come He-Man distrugge il cristallo e crea un esplosione magica. Riflessioni Oscuri Il suo ruolo principale è venuto dalla ricerca di un liquido magico dall'antico tempio dimenticato di Schneidor, dove ha usato il suo potere per alimentare un cancello dimensionale per permettergli di una breccia nelle mura del Castello di Grayskull mistiche. Pensando di aver sconfitto il Masters, è andato avanti con il suo piano. era tardi in combattimento con i Masters of the Universe che ha interrotto l'allineamento cruciale della matrice per Man-At-Arms, quando Duncan sparita nel cancello, Skeletor distrusse nella speranza che Man-At-Arms non sarebbe tornato. Era più tardi, quando il male Duncan stava dirigendo verso il Castello che Skeletor lo fermò e conoscenza di questa segreti su come egli è un eroe ribelle in un'altra dimensione combattere re He-Man. Ha seguito Duncan torna al Castello di Greyskull con un esercito di suoi guerrieri scheletro e dei suoi servi. Ci ha combattuto He-Man e ho imparato che la sua spada era la chiave per entrare nel castello. Quando, infine, all'interno del castello era di recuperare il suo cancello dimensionale quando un breve contatto è stato fatto con il suo ex padrone Hordak. Anche se per poco curato, Skeletor si ritirò con una nuova capacità di teletrasportarsi via. Scheda Tecnica Nome Skeletor/ Il Signore del Male Origine Dc Comics Genere Uomo Classificazione Signore Oscuro Età Centinaia di anni Poteri Forza, resistenza, agilità, velocità sovrumane, invulnerabilità, forza berseker, controllo degli animali, artigli, manipolazione delle tenebre, manipolazione dimensionale, controllo dell'elettricità, manipolazione genetica, creazione di illusioni, poteri magici, manipolazione della sabbia, assorbimento di abilità, assorbimento di forza vitale, esperto schermidore, telepatia, telecinesi, teletrasporto, esperto nel corpo a corpo, esperto nell'uso delle armi Debolezza Eccessivamente arrogante Capacità Distruttiva Grossa città/ Potenzialmente maggiore Raggio d'azione Planetario 'Velocità Elevatissima Durabilità Planetaria/ Potenzialmente maggiore Forza di Sollevamento 100 tonnellate sicuramente Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard La sua staffa Intelligenza Molto alta Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari